


A Note from Aradia

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lists, Passive-aggression, fuck typing quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tiger!Aradia seeks closure with the cast. Originally posted on my tumblr about three months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Note from Aradia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, 12 was about what Karkat may or may not have done to Gamzee, but I changed it to something I forgot the first time. It's much better now.

Hello, everybody! I know it’s been hard dealing with me these past few nights. I’ve been a little rage-filled as of late, but everything is better now. I’m not angry anymore. Here is a list of things I’m not angry about:

  

  1. Sollux during our hug moving his hand a little too south. It was a very emotional moment. 
  

  2. Vriska threatening to open me up with a can opener. 
  

  3. Every single thing Vriska has ever done. 
  

  4. Terezi licking me. 
  

  5. Nepeta repeatedly shocking me with her static electricity causing me to malfunction. 
  

  6. Gamzee putting magnets on me. 
  

  7. Gamzee playing the steel drums on me. 
  

  8. Gamzee openingly wondering how many horns you could make if you melted me down into scrap metal. 
  

  9. Gamzee going insane and brutally killing my matesprit/kismesis and his moirail. 
  

  10. Gamzee not putting Tavros’ head on the table. In my opinion juries should have an uneven number of members, but I guess you were going for a unanimous verdict. It would have been nice if you made room for our mutual friend, but I understand you were going crazy at the time.
  

  11. Karkat sending my matesprit/kismesis to his death. How could you have known Equius had a burning fetish for highbloods?
  

  12. Equius for doing [this.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8moJX10F5DY)
  

  13. Karkat calling me spooky tin can psychopath and making me wonder what fronds are.
  

  14. Karkat telling me that ghost girls shouldn’t have huge boobs.
  

  15. Terezi telling me that robots never taste good.
  

  16. Terezi thinking it was a good idea to partner with a psychopath.
  

  17. Terezi tricking me into revealing my team’s strategies. Since my strategy was to make something up on the fly and Tavros’ strategy was to close his eyes and clap, it wasn’t a big loss.
  

  18. Tavros getting mind control by Vriska despite the hours we spent practicing not getting mind controlled.
  

  19. Tavros summoning me all the way to his hive because he had a bad dream.
  

  20. Kanaya not taking on Tavros as a moirail because she was too busy with her girl-crush on Vriska.
  

  21. Kanaya’s girl crush on Vriska.
  

  22. Kanaya telling me it was a bad idea to play an innocent wrigglers’ game that just happened to destroy the universe.
  

  23. Sollux being wishy-washy about the whole end-of-the-world thing.
  

  24. Sollux waking me up in the middle of the day to lecture me on the benefits of Trollux.
  

  25. Sollux either being hyper as fuck or moody as fuck all the time. It’s just part of his disease.
  

  26. Sollux never deciding how he felt about me. Again, that must be part of his disease.
  

  27. Sollux destroying me, my hive, and my lusus. Since this included the even numbered Paradox Jones movies, this was no big loss.
  

  28. Sollux forgetting that the color even lower than his was red.
  

  29. Sollux making me wonder why I’m so not angry at him and not Equius.
  

  30. Equius and the whole chip thing. It was only sort of rape. I am a little tiffed at how inelegant his programming was. He really should have gotten Sollux to do it.
  

  31. Equius building a robot with blood, forcing me to clean up the congealed blood every fifteen minutes.
  

  32. Equius. Just Equius.
  

  33. Equius ordering me to gangbang him.
  

  34. Sollux hypothetically, just hypothetically, pointing out that I could have a foursome with just two people.
  

  35. Sollux stealing my quirk and forcing me to change it.
  

  36. Sollux. Just Sollux.
  




End file.
